There is a known microscope that, in order to avoid a difficulty in observing a sample at a depth due to out-of-focus fluorescence leaking into a confocal pinhole, discriminates out-of-focus fluorescence from in-focus fluorescence by using a separating member having a plurality of pinholes and a plurality of photodetectors (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).